The present invention generally relates to identity management in e-business. More specifically, the present invention relates to identity management, authentication, user preference and profiles that may be accessed from different locations and different devices, such as in the mobile space.
Various techniques have been used to manage user identities. Typically, to gain access to a network application or server, a user provides the application or server provider with identity information that identifies the user. The user is then given an login identifier that may be used to access the application or server. In some instances, the application/server may also create a user profile which stores preferences of the user. The application provider may send a cookie or authentication token to the application (e.g., web browser) or device (e.g., user's machine) that the user is using to access the application. Thus, information, such as login identification, user preferences, transaction history, etc., may be saved for the next time the user accesses the network application. However, the user's personalization information (user preferences, transaction history, etc.) cannot be shared across different providers. Additionally, the user identification is known to the service provider.
Other existing technologies allow a user to use one login identifier to access multiple applications. One example of this technology is a Single-Sign-On (SSO), such as Oracle Single Sign-On Offerings. The SSO is valid for one session between applications that have the particular SSO “hard coded” in the program code. As the SSO is valid for only the single session, personalization of the applications is not provided by the SSO. Furthermore, the user identity is known to all of the applications.
Another existing approach includes use of a centralized identity management across different service providers, such as Microsoft® Passport technology. The service provider must include program code in the application that allows the identity/authentication provider to authenticate the user. The customer must then use the single identity/authentication provider to logon to the services. This may increase the risk of privacy issues and violations. Furthermore, service providers then become tied to the identity/authentication provider. This may be perceived as an unacceptable monopoly risk to some service providers, especially telecommunication, mobile network operators (MNOs) and banking providers.
Federated identity management is another approach that may provide for distributed single sign-on across providers. One such federation is the Liberty Alliance Project, with an overview being available at their website projectliberty.org. Federated identity management allows the authentication of a user by a member of the federation to serve as the authentication for other members of the federation. However, there is no mechanism provided that allows for masking of the user identity or for sharing of user preferences or other user personalization information across providers.